


Note

by Aurbing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurbing/pseuds/Aurbing





	Note

Note  
#一辆亦真亦假的车（真的很假  
#钢琴是由于小滑冰音乐会的官图

 

勇利十分确定维克多是故意的。

银发的男人方才还只是靠在琴旁，勇利翻谱子的时候抬头看了一眼，男人却已经仰躺到了琴盖上。勇利看不到男人现在是什么样子的，却能瞧见那人细长手指握着的一根琴弓在空气中划着让人心乱的弧。

勇利突然在想，若是年轻些长发时期的维克多，这会儿大约会像个小天使似得守在他的钢琴上头晃着小腿。小少年长长的银发流泻在深黑的钢琴上，一只手托着自己的下巴，另一只手捏着琴弓随着他的音乐打着拍子说不定还要跟着一起哼上几个音符。  
没谁比他更知道如何讨人喜爱了，因此少年逾越的行为非但不会受到制约，还会令人想问他接下来希望听到什么曲子。

可年长的维克多便不会只让人把想象停留在那天真圣洁的场面上了，勇利乐意去想那个男人像少年一样趴在琴上晃着头是多么可爱的场景，却不得不承认不论如何最终在脑中成型的要色气的多了。

勇利大概能在脑海里描出维克多现在的样子，他丈夫身上那件浅灰马甲的制式，与其说是别出心裁和优雅不如用色情来形容更为贴切。那件马甲整个腰后部都没有布料，这让从侧边探进他衣服里这件事变得异常简单，那些几乎只起着装饰作用的腰带在这种时候却碍事得不行。  


他明确地知道自己的丈夫是多么有魅力——英俊的外表和无可挑剔的好身材。这形容很单调，却没有更合适的说法了。恐怕连造物主都不能否认制作维克多的时候是不是过于偏心，几番精细的雕琢给了这个男人一切美好的总和。更过分的还是赋予了他能迷倒任何人的魅力，无差别释放的那种。  


讲讲道理吧，那个男人几乎只要微笑着招招手就会有无数鲜花迫不及待地送到他手上落到他脚边，即使在他手上早箍了一枚戒指也阻止不了这些敬仰者或是不怀好意的他人。而那位万人迷先生本人呢？虽然可以肯定的是只有特定的一位捧上他的玫瑰会令他动心，可他仍旧时常向外散发着太过多余的魅力。

可时常也不像这样多余到令他烦躁不安的地步。勇利稍稍调整了一下坐姿，继续下一节的演奏。但实际上他不想继续下去了，或许银发的男人把头凑近他只是想讨个亲吻罢了，但他现在就想让这个躺在琴上的男人吃点苦头。

他真该把这人按在琴上干他，就现在。

最让他感到生气的是，现在正让他感到无限焦躁的那个人就连诱惑他这件事都做得那样落落大方。维克多好像就是吃准了他受不住这个似的，明明早就拥有了他全部的爱，还每次都要他自己意识到能爱得更多。

但勇利非常介意他人觊觎的目光，这也是他为什么如此这么生气的原因。他很想在这个场合就用一种最清晰了当地方式让所有知道维克多是他的，可又不愿意别人看到维克多比迷人更超过的样子。  


他或许可以说服自己再忍耐一阵，至少等到回家。  


可家里只有一座立式钢琴，就算盖上琴盖也不能由他稳稳坐在上头。不过这样更好，可以看见维克多努力用手掌撑着琴盖不想因为深到喉咙的舔弄而彻底软了腰。弹钢琴的手和不习惯吐出甜言蜜语的嘴会让维克多非常舒服的，要他只能用大腿内侧蹭着去讨好含着他要害的青年，绷着脚背用鞋尖勉强够着地面。  


他的腰被面前的黑发青年掌握着，方才还敲击琴键的手指揉弄着绷在深灰色西装裤里两片手感绝佳的臀瓣。当然不仅会是简单只揉捏臀部，连带后面的穴口也被隔着布料进入，内裤早就卷成一条勒在臀缝里等着被彻底扯下来，这会儿只能可怜巴巴地磨着柔软的穴口让人更加焦急。  


“让我出来…”  


很快维克多会这样央求，可他会在这之后再一次体验到自己的学生究竟有多么固执。任凭他撒娇和威胁都不再起作用，他之前所作所为都得到了回报，勇利是生气了，他决心身体力行告诉男人之前那样过度散发魅力会有什么后果。  


他会在男人用大腿夹紧他的头时停下一切爱抚的动作，孩子气地完全吐出他的阴茎转而认真去逗弄他的后方。  


维克多有那么一会儿都不清楚到底是哪一边让他更快乐了，他的领口被自己弄开，整个人都因为情欲涨得通红。他知道这么早射出来会让他在之后的情事中变得不那么游刃有余，而且事实上他年轻一些的恋人总能让他在这之后体验到比快乐更超过的满足。他享受自己能掌握一切的情况，但也非常迷恋勇利让他现在被动到不得不张口请求的强硬。  


“快点好吗，拜托……或者插我，进入我，随你怎么都行。”  


他俯下身去，在勇利的头顶落下一个急不可耐的亲吻并在他耳边沙哑着低语。他的裤子早就被褪到膝弯，黑发青年从他腿间站起来，捧着他的脑袋深深地亲吻他。勇利伸手把他所有的衬衫扣子解开或者扯开，弹钢琴的手指这会儿又像是在弹奏他一样在他身上游走着，亦轻亦重。细长的手指顺着他的尾椎骨向上，滑过脊背又转回他胸前，用拇指揉弄胸前变得坚硬的突起像是在为他调音。  


勇利所有的经验都来源于他，这令勇利不论做什么都是让维克多感到满足的方式。过于缠绵的亲吻让他们两个都有些迷糊，也进一步让欲望变得炽烈使得彼此都变得急不可耐。  


他带着维克多坐回钢琴凳上，没关系的，钢琴凳总是很稳的架住两个人的体重不成问题。  


坐在他身上的男人已经开始自行想办法让自己变得快乐，可凳子太狭窄维克多并找不到什么可以依靠的支撑物，他只有勇利。  


青年抱着维克多的腿双手箍紧他的屁股迫使他为自己打开。只靠着从裤子后袋找到的安全套带的那点润滑并不充分，可那硬物还是慢慢地劈开肠道一点一点进到更深的地方。勇利会帮维克多坐在他腿上然后把他牢牢地钉在他那根上。要他整个后背都向后仰起，手肘不得不撑到琴键上才能平衡掉身下青年频率过快的顶弄。  


勇利会很亲切地帮维克多掀开琴盖，让维克多也听听自己弄出来的声响——他几乎要倒在那架钢琴上，上臂大范围地按出些杂乱无章的音符，伴着压不住的呻吟和喘息简直成了一首风格特别的音乐。  


那是他在维克多身上弹出的音乐不是吗？

 

钢琴的乐声戛然而止，勇利站了起来。他看上去毫不犹豫，俯身向琴上头探过去给了躺在琴上的维克多一个亲吻。


End file.
